Blossom: A new beginning
by The Vampire's Snowqueen
Summary: She is broken beyond saving. Mentally and physically.But the Cullens save shy, young Bella from the abuse she has suffered at the hands of James and Victoria. This is a tale of dark sufferings, tears, survival, sadness, warmth and love- in the form of a beautiful bronze haired man...almost equally broken. Rated M for Abuse/mature themes/language/lemons in future chapters.*ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello readers, welcome. I hope you all enjoy the new version of Blossom. It is filled with more twists and tears, and a slightly different storyline. But I know you will all love to read it. I would like to thank my former beta 'Mommy of Kahlan'. She has helped me a lot during the changing of the storyline, replacement of the chapters and all the confusion that was going on in my head. Cyber hugs to you! This chapter has been beta-ed by Eesha, my best friend. Thank you so much girl! She is not a member on the site, but an unofficial beta and pre-reader for me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_ __

 _ **Bella's POV**_

 _Bruised and scarred_

 _With her voice in a whisper._

 _She goes on and on._

 _On and on. On and on with life._

 _Her world filled with dread._

 _But her mind sterile…_

 _Her life in peril…_

 _She goes on and on._

 _With not a tear to shed._

 _Not a smile to share._

 _She goes with the flow_

 _Wondering what the next nightmare might be._

 _Wondering when the sun would finally warm her._

 _Wondering when she would get wings._

 _And fly away._

 _On and on. On and on with the air._

 _-I.M.S_

It is very silent around me. I can even hear the pen running against the paper, making it blue. Even the paper is colorful- more than my life. I absently place the book next to me. But it falls down with a thud.

Gasping, I reach down to pick it up. My head throbs with the sudden motion and my side aches. Picking up my book, I get up and look at myself in the mirror.

I don't want to lift my shirt and examine the damage that James has done. But I have to. Otherwise, the wound might get infected. It throbs like hell, and I want nothing more than to imagine that this is all just a nightmare and I will be in my purple bed when I get up.

But I have wished for the same thing for four years.

I clutch the shirt tightly, as if it will protect me from my horrifying wounds. I grit my teeth as my skin comes into view. It is as if a curtain is being lifted to reveal the set of a play. This is a play, I realize. It tells how sadistic James and Victoria are.

The bruises are blue and black- just like the poem on the paper- with dried blood caked to my skin. They remind me of darkness. Whenever I see these bruises, I always get the vision of a silhouette of a tall man in front of a dark blue, stormy sky. He walks towards me slowly, his posture suggesting that he is dangerous.

I bite my lip and stop the gathered tears from flowing down my cheeks. I will not show my weakness to James and Victoria. They should see that the mental and physical abuse that they inflict upon me doesn't affect me.

But the problem is, it does. It claws at my heart and rips my stomach from the inside. It scares me- terrifies me, actually. It makes me feel weak and inferior. It makes me feel as though I deserve nothing. I will my mind and body to fight against them, but my body has given up long ago. My mind, on the other hand, started decaying slowly, but it has gotten very close to the end now.

 _It hurts._

And what hurst more is that they know it hurts.

~B~

I remember my mother reading stories to me when I would be cuddled into her side at night. I don't remember her voice; only that it calmed me down at any time. She was bouncy and energetic all the time, always eager to try new things and activities.

I remember the last time I saw her. I was six.

My father was the Chief of Police in our small town of Forks in Washington. I was more like him, having his deep brown eyes and his inability to express feelings openly. His awkward hugs and kisses once in a while, his concerned eyes and the creases on his forehead when something happened were his way of telling me that he cared- that he loved us both.

Charlie and Renee Swan were the best parents anyone could ever have. Mom was bouncy and energetic while dad was calm and quite. Opposites attract. They both loved me a lot. But I guess god takes back all he gives- because he took away my parents from me.

It was hard to lose them so suddenly.

But learning to live without them was harder.

~B~

I remember it all- my parents' laughs, their voices, their hugs and kisses, their scolding and the time I spent with them.

Now-a-days, these memories are my only safe haven. The people that adopted me are monsters. They abuse me. They don't care about me at all. They seemed normal at first, but it changed after about two years.

I work from seven in the morning to ten at night now, save for the time that I go to school and am allowed to complete my homework.

Food has become a privilege, water my daily diet. Sleep is something I call heaven as well as hell, because it is the only time I am alone, but also the time for the monsters in my nightmares to creep out. The minute I close my eyes, they come to haunt me, telling me what is my worth.

My beautiful memories are the only things that make me face the day ahead. Every time James slaps me, I imagine it is actually Charlie stroking my cheeks. Every time Victoria calls me a bitch or a whore- I didn't even understand the meaning of those words until I turned fourteen-, I imagine it is Renee calling me sweetie or honey.

Every time they go out to party, leaving me locked inside the house, I imagine that it is me, Renee and Charlie together, visiting the park. Every time I am made to feel inferior and someone who has become a burden to them, I imagine it is my parents scolding me for a mistake I did, so that I would correct it and become a better person.

And every time they kick me in my ribs, punch me in my stomach, leave marks on my hands with blades and force me to eat food that tastes like shit, I go back to my own personal bubble, enjoying better times only through my memories.

By the time I was thirteen, I stopped thinking that a 'Eugene' would come and rescue me (Rapunzel) from my tower and take me away to the beautiful world outside.

But I know that would never happen.

I have lost hope. I have stopped looking forward to the next day- because I knew what would happen. My destiny was carved in stone. It was the same routine everyday- waking up, getting hit, holding my tears in, biting my already swollen lips and then looking at the window in the hope of a better tomorrow- which I knew, would never come.

So, I would like to ask you all one question.

If you were told to shed a part or yourself, give away something in your possession, to get back your life, to get back happiness and peace, what would you give?

I, Isabella Marie Swan would like to answer.

I would even sell my soul.

 _ **A/N: How is the new version? Yes, Bella writes poems. I thought it was a good change. She has a way of expressing her thoughts. Also, I have some ideas regarding this for the later chapters. Updating will mostly be once a week. I don't have many chapters written yet, and so there is no fixed schedule. But I have done a lot of research on the legal punishments, etc. regarding abuse. So I am prepared.**_

 _ **Please feel free to ask me any questions regarding the new version, the change in the names of characters- I hope you noticed that- and anything else regarding the story. I will answer each question in detail. Please review, follow me and the story. Text me if needed. Thank you.**_

…

Original text

Contribute a better translation


	2. C1: A ride of thoughts

_**A/N: I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response that the first story got, from members and guests alike. Thank you for following me, and the story. I didn't mention this before, but now seems to be a good time to do it. I have decided that the chapters would be shorter than in the earlier story, with an average 1000 words in each chapter. Updates will be once a week.  
This chapter has been beta-ed by my best friend Eesha. I thank her and my former beta 'Mommy of Kahlan for supporting me. **_

_**To answer the questions of some of the reviewers, Edward will be introduced soon. 'I.M.S' stands for Isabella Marie Swan. Regarding other POVs, they will be there, mostly Edward and Carlisle's. Yes, I wrote the poem on my own.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1: A RIDE FULL OF THOUGHTS**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

 _I can feel its warmth._

 _The warmth of the greenery._

 _Running through my blood. Spreading through my veins._

 _Flowing, and caressing me. Flowing, and caressing me._

 _It embraces me. It envelops me._

 _It opens a hidden chest of memories._

 _It fills me. It hugs me._

 _It reminds me of cameraderies._

 _It reminds me of a better world._

 _Not a broken girl._

 _Not a shattered heart._

 _It brings a smile to my face._

 _Flowing, and caressing me. Flowing, and caressing me._

 _-I.M.S_

Writing felt good. It drove away an ache that lingered in my heart. Like how your head stopped throbbing after exercising. It wasn't exactly like that, but surely it was a way to release my stress.

I closed the big diary. The familiar thud of the book comforted me. I sighed, as a parting good bye to my book. I didn't know when or if I would write again. It was one of my weaknesses. If the Cullens found out about it and took my diary away, I don't know if I will be able to live.

Writing gave me solace. But I didn't want anyone to take it way from me. It was better to keep it hidden- like the good memories I had before my parents' death- than have it taken away.

James and Victoria would always use my weaknesses against. Whenever I got some money from babysitting kids in the neighbourhood or the change left after buying groceries, I would buy myself a book to read.

When James found out about this, he didn't hit me. Instead, he took away my book. Wuthering Heights. I hadn't even started reading it, except for the summary at the back. It didn't hurt me physically yet it was so painful- more so than the beatings.

That day he finally got to me. He finally broke me. It felt as if he took away a part of my life from me. I was depressed for days. He said he would return the book when I was good. Almost like he had power over me.

After that, Wuthering Heights remained a memory that has always elicited curiosity from my mind.

I didn't want the same thing to happen to me again. So it was better to not let anyone know about my weaknesses. As I closed my eyes, I dreamt of a world where my weaknesses werent used against me.

~B~

I tapped my fingers lightly against the window of the car. It had rained. It wasn't surprising because it always rained in Forks. I felt a pang of sadness run through my chest. The droplets of rain, the fragrant scent of wet mud, the green moss embracing the trees, all, looked nostalgic. Felt nostalgic. It felt as if it had thousands of memories preserved here.

I can't even believe I am back. The police officer said that James and Victoria were arrested. The police had enough evidence to file a search warrant. I didn't even know where they got the evidence from. But along with the abuse charges, even drugs were found in the house.

The government procedure and the arraignment was all a long process. Both of them had pledged to be not guilty. That was another speed breaker. So till the process was complete, I was going to stay with foster parents- The Cullens.

Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen lived with their kids in Forks, WA, five hours away from Ellensburg, where I lived before.

Carlisle was a doctor. That little piece of information scared me. Being a doctor made him eligible to treat any injury on his own. No one would suspect anything. He would get away with it. He had the right to give me any medicine. What if he gave me something that would be harmful to my body? And don't even get me started on needles.

Esme was an interior designer. When I saw her photo, I thought she was beautiful but then I realized that her hair color was almost the same as Victoria's. I don't know why, but I always associated the color red with danger- probably due to blood. And redheads seemed to have a mean streak, a craving to make people suffer. They crossed the fine line between confidence and arrogance.

Carlisle and Esme were dangerous. I just knew it.

They had adopted five children. Alice and Edward Cullen were seventeen years old. Rosalie and Jasper were twins, who were adopted together, both eighteen years old. Emmett, the oldest, was nineteen years old.

I was scared. No, scratch that. I was terrified.

It would be different this time, Bella, I thought, trying to soothe myself. But would it really be different? Should I trust my judgement? Was it even right?

They were foster parents. They received a huge sum every month to take care of me. Maybe they were doing this just for money. Why would they do otherwise? Money was all that mattered now-a-days.

So many questions were running through my brain. So many things to think over. So much to write about, and yet not an ounce of daring was left in me. I wanted to just take out my diary and form a new poem- one that didn't rhyme, but still sounded good. One that told a story. But who knew that the things you loved the most made you sad?

I didn't know what to do, how to react or whether to put my guard down.

But I finally decided that I would just do what the Cullens told me to. Maybe then they wouldn't hurt me like James and Victoria did. Maybe I could use my cooking skills as a charm. Maybe I could be extra polite and try to blend myself into their lifestyle, not complaining or questioning about their opinions.

That is what I had learnt to do for the past five years- since I was ten- and I was pretty good at it. That was who I was- obedient, quiet and like water- could take the shape the container had or in my case, the shape that the container wanted me to.

This was a big change in my life. And now, I had to change myself, to adapt. Only then I would survive.

 _ **A/N: How was it? Please let me know. Feel free to ask any question about the story, or about me. I will answer all of them. Updating will take place soon. Stay tuned.**_


	3. C2: Titanium

_**A/N: Thank you for the response you have all given to the story. It is truly blossoming, if you'll pardon the pun. To answer some questions asked, or rather, the wishes of the authors: Yes, there will be poems soon. Lots of them.**_

 _ **I have an official beta and two pre-reader! Let me rephrase, Eesha- my best friend- has gone official. 'Beautiful Romance Queen' is great! Love ya gal! Turns out she had the account but didn't remember the password or the recovery options. The chapter has been preread by 'Twifansam' and 'MetHimInMyDreams.' Cyber hugs to all the three of you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2: TITANIUM**_

 _ **Third person POV**_

The silence spoke volumes- of Bella's fear and anxiety and Carlisle and Esme's excitement and anticipation.

The fear was not something Bella's fragile heart could handle. She tried to maintain her composure, to stand still and not let the tears fall. She tried to hold them in, tried to ignore the ache in her throat, the dizziness in her head, the adrenalin pumping through her body and the fear coursing through her veins.

She ignored the urge to write about her trepidation. Her head felt like it was going to burst.

In the eerie glow of the lights in the house, Bella could actually see how beautiful the couple standing in front of her was. Carlisle and Esme- their names, so old, with a vintage feel to it, suited their timeless elegance. With auburn hair and a kind smile on her face, Esme looked the epitome of a mother figure. At the same time, Carlisle had an aura of intelligence and authority woven together.

Behind them, the mansion towered over Bella. The porch looked like a boundary line between her past and her present. She was willing to cross it, to get rid of the nightmares, the scars, the thoughts and the memories that smothered her.

But she knew it was not possible to just let go.

They would follow her anywhere she went- like a leech that stuck to your body and sucked at your blood. The leeches emmitted a chemical into the body that wouldn't clot the blood. But these memories, they emmitted something into her that never clotted the pain. It kept flowing, always. _Flowing, and caressing me._ She remembered the line from her last poem. Except, the greenery's caress was like velvet while her memories caressed her with hot metal.

Bella wrapped her arms around her waist, willing herself to stand still. She could feel their gaze on her face. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Isabella," Esme's soft voice finally broke the silence. Bella jumped at her voice. It was pleasant. Nicer than Victoria's high pitched, screechy voice.

At least one thing was different.

But Bella knew that under the beautiful façade lay cold, vile hearts. She knew that the mansion housed secrets and atrocious people. The abuse would start soon. It wouldn't be any different. Yes, she was crossing a boundary line, but the other side stood clear in her mind. It was the same. Her past and present were the same. She could see it in her mind, and in the shadows lurking around the trees.

Her past would follow her. Her memories would plague her nights. Her fear would continue to show up, flowing through her. _Flowing, and caressing her._ The thought of that caress sent a shiver through her body.

She knew it all.

She knew it all, because she had experienced it firsthand.

"Isabella?" Esme repeated, a question lingering in her voice.

Bella looked up and then blushed under their gazes. She watched as the car that she had come in become smaller in the distance until its black silhouette and silent purr vanihsed completely, leaving her alone to face trouble.

A few minutes were spent like this. Bella took her time and Carlisle and Esme gave her the time and the space that she needed.

Bella turned when she realized no one had approached her. Carlisle had her suitcase in his hands. Bella silently reached forward to take it but Carlisle insisted on carrying it.

She settled on carrying her small backpack which contained her precious diary. She held it close to her chest, her heart beating faster, as if calling out to the diary. She dared not look at the backpack, in fear that Carlisle or Esme would guess there was something close to her heart in it.

Bella was pale as a sheet and couldn't find her voice till the time they reached the porch. There were Goosebumps on her arms and a hesitance in her step.

Carlisle opened the door to the house, looking back at Bella over his shoulder, and smiling at her. She ducked her head, not knowing what to make of his smile. She didn't see it long enough to know whether it was a genuine smile or a wicked sneer. Like James's.

Bella's grip over her backpack tightened when she thought of _his_ name. Her blood ran cold. His smirk was so frightening, his voice so terrifying, his thoughts so corrupt and his deeds so sinful. But what frightened her the most was his eyes.

His cold, bloodshot eyes would seek submission. They were so deep, containing mysteries and secrets, a bad past, perhaps. But they showed who James really was. A wicked monster, heinous and odious. One who was sadistic.

He craved to see others in pain, to be a reason of that pain, and Bella had seen it in his eyes.

She had felt his hungry gaze flowing down her body. _Flowing, and caressing me._ Caressing her heart with pointed nails and sharp knives…

"Isabella." Carlisle's voice brought her out of her musings. Away from James and his eyes. "Welcome to your new home, Isabella," he said with a slight smile on his face.

Bella couldn't find her voice. It felt like something was stuck in her throat, preventing her from talking. But she knew that if she didn't muster up the courage to respond, she would get into trouble. She didn't know what to do. She looked around, noticing the beautiful, modern furniture, the expensive infrastructure of the house and the classic acrylic paintings that complemented the modern designing and then finally her gaze landed on Carlisle.

But she couldn't look him in the eyes. Because they were blue; just like James's.

Bella clutched the first thing she could find, for support. Carlisle rushed towards her and she took a few steps back, raising her hand in front of her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Esme smiling at her gently. Bella's heart stopped racing.

"It is half past seven. Would you like me to show you your new room?" Esme asked her. She knew what this girl had been through. She had shed tears upon listening to Bella's story. And she had felt nothing but proudness swell in her chest when she came to know how Bella survived all of it with her head held high. Bella was already her daughter. She just had to let Bella realize that. Slowly bring her out of her shell, let her know that there was no need to be afraid, and that all of them loved her.

It was just a matter of time.

Esme just had to break the guard that Bella had built around her heart, and shower her with love.

And at the same time, Bella chanted in her mind, _You shoot me down. But I won't fall. I am Titanium._

 _ **A/N: How was the chapter? Please let me know your feelings. Reviews, wishes, questions, criticism is all welcome. Please take those three seconds of your time and review. I cant guarantee when the next update will be, because I have exams till the 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **. But I am trying to write as much as I can when I get the free time. As it is, my library subscription has ended and there is nothing interesting to watch on the TV so I am hooked up to my laptop whenever I am free.**_


	4. C3: Enigma

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back with the next chapter. A poem for all those who wished it…well atleast half of it anyway. I am extremely happy with the response that the story is getting. I have already crossed 60 reviews!**_

 _ **Some guest readers reviewed that I should check my tenses while writing. That was just to add some dimension to the story, in the prologue. I wanted to say how Bella is right now and how she was before. Sort of like a before and after commercial…lol, are those even real?**_

 _ **The chapter has been beta-ed by my ever faithful friend 'Beautiful Romance Queen.' It has been preread by Twifansam- who officially loved to readthe mess she cleaned- and MetHimInMyDreams.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3: ENIGMA**_

 _ **Third person POV**_

 _Shadows hide in the hallways._

 _Possibly scary ghosts._

 _But it pleases me so…_

 _This beautiful scent. This colorful art._

 _This.._

 _Stop Bella!_ Bella thought to herself. She had to stop thinking of poems. But she couldn't help it. they had been her companions since childhood.

They had been there for her since she could read. Then six years later, when she lay in her dark room, looking at the sky through a small window perched high up on the wall, she whispered,

 _Twinkle Twinkle little star._

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high._

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

And to this nursery rhyme, she added her own verses.

 _Sparkling down at the world so bright._

 _With not a care of wrong or right._

 _Oh! How I long to write._

 _Write away my fears._

 _But I can't, with my tears._

 _I can only look at you._

 _Up above the world so high._

 _Free, free, free in the sky._

And that is how, at the age of ten, she started to write. She felt relieved after she had whispered those lines to the lone, free star in the sky that night. She felt safe. Words and poems made her feel that way. Over time, her poems became more beautiful and flowery, but at the same time, more dark and sad. Poems were a vivid description of her childhood. Or lack thereof. They were her autobiography.

Over time, she found solace in songs. In those beautiful melodies, crafted professionally. Those that conveyed the sorrows of a human being. And when she would get beaten by James, she would whisper to him, pleading him to stop. He would scream at her and her words would get lost in the racous. _I can take so much._ She would cry and then curl up. _Till I've had enough._

He would kick her in her stomach, punch her in the ribs. He would pull her hair and shout curses at her. He would be high and drunk, with not a care for her fragile state.

And when he would disappear, she would drag her body to the bottom of the stairs and lift herself up and lean against the railing. She would wrap her arms around herself and let the tears flow freely. Only when she was alone. Only when the emotional and physical pain started to show up, flowing through her body, torturing her, making her die slowly…

Only then she would whisper,

 _I can take so much. Till I've had enough._

 _Cause I'm only human._

And then she would succumb to sleep.

~B~

Bella silently followed Esme with her suitcase in her hand, and her backpack in Esme's. This, she had done with acquiescence, because she knew she would get into trouble if she didn't.

Esme led her upstairs and they passed two doors. The hallway was filled with a fragrance. Jasmine, or vanilla, perhaps? Bella didn't know, but she liked it all the same. James's house always smelled of smoke, cigarettes, beer and sweat. No one bothered to clean it up. If she hadn't been there, it would've been a pig sty. But Victoria forced her to clean, cook, wash and made her run errands and do odd jobs. This work, though an order, was the one normal part of her life, apart from school.

When she went to pick up the mail, she would look around at all the happy, carefree people walking. She would see children giggling and mothers chattering. Their happiness hung in the air. It made her eyes moisten. But instead of pondering over their happiness and then drowning in her own misery, she lived a small, two-minute happy life through them.

Little did she know, today people have more problems than they have hair.

Bella kept her eyes downcast as she wasn't sure whether she was allowed to look around or not.

They passed another door and that was when she heard it- the beautiful music. It was melodious, soft and peaceful. It had sharp peaks and soft, mellow curves. It was like a heartwarming fusion of raindrops and wind. It was otherworldy.

But there was something about that music that she couldn't put her finger on. It was a hidden emotion, that made the music sad and dark. Like the person's tears were the notes in his music. Like he or she found a voice through the melody, a cure for their silence. Bella found herself edging closer to the door. Her hand lingered in the air near the doorknob but she didn't dare open it.

She could feel Esme's gaze on her. She looked into Esme's eyes with fear. Bella couldn't believe she had stopped when Esme had clearly asked her to follow her. Esme was already doing her a favour by showing her the room she would stay in. All the kindness Esme had shown would go now. She knew better than to disobey.

But being an admirer of music, she had lost focus. She rarely did that, because she had learnt to stay in the present, the hard way. But that just spoke so much about the music. It was so very powerful. It called to her. It made her smile internally.

It made her want to write.

But all those urges, the appreciation for the music and the smiles dissapeared when Esme called her name.

Bella chided herself for being so absentminded. She brace herself for Esme's harsh words and a possible slap. She closed her eyes and waited. Her hands lay limp at her sides. She was scared and dreaded what would come next, but she stood her ground. She didn't shed one tear. She never cried in front of anyone. Actually, she never cried, period. She had stopped doing that since she turned twelve.

Her tears were not going to free her.

But seconds passed in silence and Esme didn't do anything. Bella waited and Esme observed. Bella braced herself for the onslaught of words and slaps from Esme, but they never came. Instead, Esme's soft voice fell upon her ears. "Did you like the music? Do you want to stay and hear it?" she asked.

Bella looked at her with wide eyes. She was baffled. She was surprised and startled by Esme's question. She didn't know what to make of her kindness and generosity. She didn't know how to answer. She couldn't fathom out the reason for Esme to be so understanding or kind.

Why was she acting like this? Why was she so kind? When would she finally show her true colors?Or what this who she really was? Quiet and pleasant?

Sudeenly, Bella wanted answers. She wanted solutions and someone to talk to. And this feeling was frightening. She never pried into anyone's business or asked questions. She accepted things the way they were. That was the best thing to do. She really was like water- taking the shape that someone wanted her to.

With just two questions, thirteen words and a soft, melodic voice, Esme had already become an enigma to Bella…just like the music she had heard behind the door.

 _ **A/N: I am very eager to know your response. Please review, send me a message or simply follow me. I an eager to know if I am portraying Bella properly. Questions, reviews, messages, followers and even criticism are all welcome. Please stay tuned.**_


	5. C4: Crossing Lines

_**A/N: The chapter is beta-ed by 'Beautiful Romance Queen' and preread by 'Twifansam' and 'Melanie Anderson.'**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **4: CROSSING LINES  
Third person POV**_

The room was comfortable and nice. It was done in a cool color scheme, with the comforters for the queen sized bed, the pillow covers, cushions, curtains and the carpet complementing the furniture perfectly. The bed looked soft and comfortable- inviting. Bella wanted to just plop onto the bed and bury her head in the many pillows that were present. She wanted to curl up in the comforter to protect herself from the monsters in her nightmares. But she knew that wasn't possible because the memories from her past still loitered in her mind, poking and prodding her, eating at her insides.

On one side of the bed was a tall lamp while the other contained a white bedside chest of drawers. The only color on the chest was the beautiful bunch of heather flowers in a vase. Their purple hue filled her with delight. There were two doors in the bedroom, which Bella found, led to a closet and a bathroom. The bathroom was also posh and smelled very nice.

When Bella came back to the room after exploring the empty walk-in closet, she found Esme sitting in an arm chair that she had failed to notice earlier. Her eyes were expectant. "Did you like the room, Bella?" Esme asked.

Bella blushed and looked down. She was never good at responding when confronted with questions. It was a simple, rhetorical question. A yes, or a no would suffice. But Bella had realized since a very young age that all her answers came with consequences. James would always interpret a 'yes' with greediness and a 'no' with ungratefulness. Bella didn't know how Esme would interpret it.

And to tell honestly, she felt that Esme deserved an answer better than a simple yes or a no. She had been so kind and considerate with Bella in such a short period of time that Bella felt she deserved a well framed, verbal response.

Too bad she was nervous and afraid to answer.

Esme waited for a response from Bella. Her patience started wearing thin after a couple of seconds but she wanted Bella to know that she would appreciate even a small nod. She would love it if Bella responded verbally, but then again, this whole process was going to be slow.

Breaking a shell, of anything, with hands was always hard. If someone used tools, it would be easier. But for breaking Bella's shell, Esme only had words, emotions and actions. It was even harder than working with hands.

Even Esme had to learn many things. Being patient, trying, waiting...encouraging…motivating… smiling…and most importantly, understanding the power of love.

Bella finally decided it was time to stop thinking. It was time to just react. She stood straight and looked at a point on the wall behind Esme. In a soft, unquivering voice, she said, "It is really nice."

Esme had been so worried, that to ease her own tension to not scare the girl, she let out a tinkling laugh. Bella stared at her with a bewildered expression. Such an enigma, she thought. There was fear, and nervousness. But there was also a curiosity risen now, to get to know Esme. The _real_ Esme… just like the curiosity 'Wuthering Heights' had elicited in her.

Bella relaxed upon seeing Esme's smile. She was happy to know that the answer pleased Esme.

"I am glad you like it, Bella. Now, I have placed some towels in the bathroom, along with the toiletries you will need. You can keep or discard anything you want."

"Thank you," Bella whispered softly, retreating back to her shell.

"So…dinner will be ready by eight. Would you like to come downstairs or freshen up?" Esme asked her.

Bella was baffled. It was not normal for her to be given choices. James usually decided what she did, when she did it and what she wasn't allowed to do. He never bothered letting her know what was going on in their lives. He just ordered her around. And Bella had gotten used to that. She always looked behind her shoulder while doing something, as if James would come from behind her and get upset.

The sadistic man liked to be in control. And he found pleasure in the fact that Bella was timid, dependent and scared.

It was new, to be asked rather than told. It felt good. Like her opinion mattered, and that someone respected it. The feeling wasn't familiar, but warm. Of course, a fear of giving the wrong answer or crossing the lines lingered in her mind.

But then Bella thought, when she entered this house, she had already crossed a line. Why not answer and cross another? Even though both had different meanings, Bella felt something in her heart…like a change.

"If you don't mind, Esme, I would like to freshen up," she said.

Esme smiled in response and slowly exited the room.

 _Crossing lines…it feels good. As if I am one step closer to finding my identity,_ Bella thought.

The sudden realization struck her mind.

She had crossed a line.

~B~

It is said that it is good to sleep on your worries. Bella liked to shower on it. The clean water seemed to wash them away, even if for a short period of time. And to her absolute delight, the water here was hot. It took her some minutes to balance the temperature properly but after that, it was pure heaven. While showering, Bella kept glancing at the bathroom door, just to assure herself that it was locked.

For a while, Bella tried to forget everything. She let the water wash away her troubles. For a while, her heart raced with joy. Her subconscious woke up with a grin, swirling and dancing to the rhythm of the water. For a while she was free. She allowed herself to drown into the memories of her childhood.

But what she didn't allow herself to do was break down. She didn't cry; even when she knew that the tears would mix with the water droplets running down her face.

Too bad she didn't realize that a good cry was what she needed, to release all the pain built up inside her.

~B~

Bella wiped her body and wore a set of freshly washed underwear, a black T-shirt and a warm sweater. She slipped her legs into a pair of flannel pajamas. Taming her hair was impossible without washing it, so she gathered it all up in a messy bun.

She felt tired, and ironically, relaxed as well. This was the magic of a bath. It made you exhausted- made you want to just curl up in the bed, but at the same time, it refreshed and rejuvenated you.

Bella saw her suitcase and backpack in the same place they had been. The door to her room was left slightly ajar. She decided to unpack later.

Bella looked around the room, noticing the opened window, big enough for her to lean outside to look at the skies. She didn't waste any time. With a smile on her face, she clutched the window sill and looked out at the beautiful night sky above.

The tall trees framed the night sky. They swayed slowly due to the gentle breeze, in harmony with the glittering of the stars. It all looked like a beautiful dance… of silence; and of freedom.

" _It aches to come out- this free spirit of mine._

 _But it seems so lost in time._

 _Where are you, Freedom?_

 _Where are you hiding?_

 _Beyond the contours of my heart, it said._

 _A heart which is equally lost. A heart which is equally lost._

 _I ache to show you the skies_

 _And the twinkling of the stars_

 _Take you away from my scars…just for a second._

 _And from the pandemonium of feelings in my heart._

 _A heart which is equally lost. A heart which is equally lost._

By Isabella Marie Swan," he finished. Bella turned in surprise. Her heart raced against her chest.

Someone had seen her diary. Was her backpack left open? Oh, how careless she had been? It would surely be taken away from her now. She grit her teeth to stop the tears from flowing. _Don't cry, don't cry. It will be alright. Just be a good girl and ask for the diary back, politely. He will give it. Plead for it. Don't loose hope. Don't loose hope,_ Bella chanted to herslef internally. _Don't let them in. don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be…conceal don't feel, don't let them no. Don't let them know._

Slowly, she lifted her eyes from the floor. Black Nike flip flops came into her view. She trailed her gaze up a set of pajama clad legs, a well built body covered with a brown wife beater, a set of pale hands grasping her book and then her gaze fell upon the stranger with the masculine, sfot, melodious voice.

And standing in front of her was the most handsome and gorgeous man she had ever seen…

 _ **A/N: Part of Bella's thoughts in italics, is the lyrics of the song Let it Go, by Indina Menzel.**_

 _ **Can you guess who is it? Kept ya'll hanging. Stay tuned for the further chapters. Please review the chapter. Reviews, followers, messages, wishes, hopes, questions, criticism, all are welcome.**_

…


	6. C5: Adonis

_**A/N: 100 REVIEWS MARK CROSSED! thank you all wholeheartedly for the overwhelming response that the story is getting. It makes me want to write more and more. I am always eager to know what my writers think. In this chapter, the much awaited entrance of Edward is written. See if you like him.**_

 _ **The chapter is beta-ed by Beautiful Romance Queen and preread by Twifansam and methiminmydreams. I thank all the three of them for the efforts they are taking, with enthusiasm. They are equally eager to receive the chapter.**_

 _ **I AM THINKING OF PULLING DOWN 'BLOSSOM' I.E. THE EARLIER STORY, WHOSE REMAKE THIS BABY IS. BUT IT DEPENDS ON WHAT MY READERS THINK. IF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED TO READ EVEN THAT, THEN I AM TOTALLY FINE WITH IT.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5: ADONIS  
Third person POV**_

His bronze hair was an elegant mess atop his head. His angular nose, chiselled jawline and his thick eyebrows made him look handsome. He looked like an angel, or more like a Greek God. He was muscular and had a broad chest and strong arms. His brown shirt clung to his body like a second skin, showing off his abs.

He was like a beautiful piece sculpted by a skilled craftsman. He was like nature's own masterpiece. He looked like he had been created by the gods themselves.

Bella lost track of her mind. His beauty captivated her. She was mesmerized. She couldn't believe that humans could be so beautiful. Of course, it had been proved wrong when she came here. Until now, the three Cullens that she had met were beautiful. She wondered if beauty ran in their family, and if the other five children would be beautiful as well- to which, she knew the answer was yes- until she remembered that they were all adopted.

But she was brought back into the present by his voice. "You have a talent," she heard him say. She looked around herself, trying to guess who he was speaking to. But his bright emerald orbs were gazing into hers as he spoke. She pointed to her chest and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, you, Isabella. You have a talent. This poem is… really well written," he whispered. He stepped forward and she backed away in fear. He smiled apologetically then, and stopped when his feet hit the soft carpet.

"I mean it Isabella. The poem is really awesome," he tried to convince her and smiled. She shrugged and looked down, blushing. She was nervous around him. She was nervous around people, period. But she wanted to look at his face once again. And memorize all the contours and crevices, every hair and every fleck of green in his eyes. She didn't know why she felt like this. Maybe her nerves were getting to her.

An unfamiliar feeling stirred in her chest. She wasn't sure what it was. Fear? Nervousness? Anxiety? It floated and flitted around her heart and made her feel warm.

But then she looked at the diary and all those feelings were replaced by a strong sadness. He had her diary. He had power over her. Just like James did. She didn't like the feeling. She wanted that part of her heart back. She felt incomplete. And also very terrified.

But she had to try. She couldn't just sit there, waiting for him to react. He had closed the diary and was tracing her name that she had written on it.

She had crossed a line today. But it was exhausting, this business of crossing lines. She didn't want to cross one more today for something. She had never done that before, or rather, she wasn't allowed to. She just went with the flow. She just accepted it and moulded her likes according to what others told her. _Like water._

She had to try to get back her diary. She would beg or plead or do just anything, but she wanted it back. It was the story of her life.

And then just like in her poem, her free spirit twisted and turned in her heart, trying to come out. It tried to emerge free and reclaim the thoughts and memories she had woven together to form her story. It ached to break through, in the form of words and expressions… And tears.

But she didn't cry.

"Please," she managed to whisper. He looked at her questioningly. "Please give me back my diary," she said softly, politely.

She waited with bated breath. She clenched her fists together and bit her lip. She looked anywhere but at him.

What was merely a few seconds, seemed like thousands of days.

But suddenly, something came in front of her eyes. Something thick and leather bound. Old and close to her heart. Grasping it were long fingers. She traced her gaze up to those beautiful green eyes, that were filled with an emotion she couldn't decipher.

But there was a smile on his face- a reassuring smile that made her look back at the thing in his hands.

It was her diary. She snatched it from him and held it close to her chest. Then she took a step back, shielding it from him. Swiftly, she turned the pages, checking if all of her poems were there.

She heard a stifled chuckle behind her. Turning to look at him, her expression one of disbelief, she once again found herself lost in his beauty.

But a part of her mind, the rational part, the part that had her guard up, told her to stay away from him. To be alert and not fall for his beauty.

For the first time in years, she was at crossroads. She didn't know whom to listen to. She didn't even know what the choices were.

She didn't know anything anymore. This was a new place, with new people and surroundings. A new life… But she knew she would get hurt again. It was just a matter of time before they unleashed the monsters within them. Before they showed their true selves and destroyed her.

Before they- "Oh, I have been terribly rude. I am Edward. Edward Cullen," he said.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't tame the myriad of emotions running through her brain.

She felt like she had finally felt what fear was. The fear of losing something close to your heart. The exhausting anxiety, nervousness, puzzlement, not knowing what to do, how to react, what to say… she felt as if she had finally felt it. Deeply. Completely. Totally.

She felt like she finally knew what these emotions meant. And now she was ready to detach herself from them… atleast for some time.

She felt the familiar coldness creeping through her heart, the blankness overtaking her expressions and the limpness invading her body.

And with a last look at a pair of worried eyes, she detached herself from the world, from the room, from her fear and from the gorgeous man. She detached herself from the memories and her poems.

Closing her deep, brown eyes, she slipped into oblivion.

 _ **A/N: How was the chapter? Please review the chap. It takes only about three seconds. Reviews, followers, wishes, hopes, questions, views, criticism is all welcome.**_

 _ **I am currently reading a very beautiful fan fiction on the site. Thought the central pairing of the story is E/B, I still loved it. The vocabulary that she has used, the metaphors, the freshness of the story and the overall concept, is beautiful…Otherworldly. It is a story about Carlisle and Esme, and canon compatible. The story is 'Stained Glass Soul' by Mackenzie L.**_


	7. C6: Clinging, haunting memories

_**A/N: Oh my god! The story has already received hundred reviews and there is more to come! I am over the moon. Thank you all for your support. As usual, I thank my beta 'Beautiful Romance Queen' and my pre readers 'Twifansam' and 'MetHimInMyDreams.'**_

 _ **I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I was visiting my cousin and hadnt taken my laptop there. But as an apology, I will post two chapters today. But it may take a while for the next one to be posted.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **6: CLINGING, HAUNTING MEMORIES  
Third person POV**_

She was hearing voices. They seemed to be above her. Whispering, murmuring... She wondered if they were talking in hushed whispers so as to not wake her up. But then she asked herself the one question that she always had. _Why would anyone think about me?_

It would be so nice to just detatch oneself from these thoughts flowing in their head. Maybe it was easy for other people. But it wasn't, for Bella. Her thoughts, the good ones, were her solace. Through them, she could pretend that she was a different person in a different situation.

And it would be a better, positive 'different.'

"She's waking up," a female voice excitedly whispered.

"Calm down Esme. Children, why don't you all go back to your rooms? She will be overwhelmed if she sees us all together," another voice said. It was the epitome of calmness.

 _Yes, please go back. Leave me alone!_ She thought. All these voices were making her heart race wildly. She felt suffocated, now that she knew there were a lot of people in the room.

She heard footsteps retreating. Some voices faded away. The suffocation dwindled slowly. The door closed, taking away lots of disturbing presences with it.

She felt better. She knew that many of the people occupying the room had retreated. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh! Isabella! We were so worried," Esme said in a hushed voice. Bella slowly sat up, squinting at the harsh light. She was in her new room, on the bed. The comforter slipped down and settled onto her lap.

She ducked her head, staring at the flowers on the blanket with great concentration. She didn't want to face Esme and Carlisle. They would just remind her of how weak she was.

"Isabella, look at me," Esme said gently. Bella knew this was a command. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Esme's. She found so much in her eyes. They talked and expressed. They asked silent questions and worried internally.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked, in that same, gentle, melodic voice of hers. Bella only nodded her head and looked down again. She played with a loose thread on the hem of her T shirt.

"Isabella, Carlisle would like to speak to you. Is that okay?" Esme asked her softly. Bella flinched every time Esme called her by her full name. She didn't like it. It was what James and Victoria called her.

But she didn't dare to correct Esme. Instead, she nodded again, with a blank face, as she always did. She knew that if Carlisle wanted to talk to her, he would, even if it was the hard way.

And she knew how much that hurt.

She looked at Carlisle who stood at the foot of the bed, a safe distance from both the ladies. He knew how scared Bella was of him, or rather, of all of them, period. It was only Esme whom she felt a little comfortable with, because she had been with her.

"Isabella?" Carlisle called. She looked up at him and then nodded silently.

"You fainted. But there is nothing to worry about. It was due to emotional stress. Were you afraird of something when you fainted? Or very anxious?" Carlisle asked.

Bella didn't dare tell him about her diary. She didn't even know where it was anymore. She felt insecure. She wanted it back but knew that that would mean asking Edward for it. And she wasn't ready to face him right now. It was just very painful. She didn't have the strength to retaliate. She didn't have the courage to ask for her diary and anger him. She just wanted a day free of beatings. She didn't know how far she would go with that but it was worth trying.

"No," Bella simply answered.

"Maybe the change got to you," Carlisle reasoned. Bella simply nodded in agreement, though she knew it wasn't the reason.

Esme and Carlisle both sensed that it was more than just that but they kept quiet. They wanted Bella to come to them with her thoughts on her own and they were ready to wait.

Meanwhile, Bella was happy and relieved to know that they didn't doubt her. She was so scared and nervous around people that she didn't know how to react to Carlisle's questions and Esme's expressions. She didn't want them to be angry because she knew that wouldn't end well. She had seen James and Victoria's anger before and she knew that the doctor and his wife's anger would be similar.

James blamed her for everything. If he was scolded at his job, it was Bella's fault. If he didn't have money for alcohol, it was Bella's fault. It was as if his whole world revolved around blaming her and finding a chance to beat her.

Fourtunately, Victoria wasn't like him. She hated Bella but didn't go out of her way to accuse her. She was merely a pawn in James's sadistic games. He controlled her as well, to an extent. She agreed to everything he said. Sometimes Bella felt as if James kept her around only so that if he ever got arrested, he wouldn't be alone.

"Isabella? Honey?" Esme asked. Bella came back to her sneses. She didn't realize that she had phased out.

"I'm sorry," Bella replied softly, looking down. A blush covered her cheeks. She tried to keep her tears at bay.

"It is okay. We aren't angry. I… we would like it very much if you came downstairs to have lunch," Esme said.

"Lunch?"

Last time she had checked, it had been eight at night. Had the night gone by with her being unconscious?

"You slept through the night. Maybe it was because you were very tired. Would you like to come downstairs and have lunch?" Esme asked. Bella didn't know what to say. On one hand, coming down meant facing the whole family and on the other hand, not eating meant she would have to go another day without food. She didn't know when she would be allowed to eat next. She didn't want to be ungrateful. But she wasn't ready to face everyone.

"The children have gone to school and Carlisle is getting ready to go to the hospital. It will just be both of us," Esme said. Bella didn't know how Esme understood what was going on in her mind. Esme had understood what she was having trouble with.

"Okay. I will come downstairs," Bella said, trying to sound firm. She failed miserably at it, but it felt as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders.

"Thank you Isabella. I know this is hard for you, but it will be okay," were Esme's words.

 _It will not be okay. You will never understand_ , Bella thought. But she didn't dare cross question what Emse had said. She kept quiet.

"How about, you take a nice, hot shower, change and come downstairs?"Esme asked. Bella knew this was a great oppurtunity to escape for a while. She wanted to be surrounded by silence for a while. She wanted to process her thoughts and drive away the fear. Just ofr a while. So she agreed.

~B~

Again, Bella found herself enjoying the shower. She washed her long hair. It was in desperate need of a trim and Bella could see split ends on some strands. Her hair lacked nutrition as well. It was greasy and thin.

She applied shampoo to it and then the conditioner. Then she scrubbed off her whole body. She felt dirty. She tried to scrub off the bad memories that never left her mind. She tried to scrub off the terrifying past that clung to her.

But she couldn't.

 _She takes another bath and she sprays her Momma's perfume  
To try to wipe away the scent he left behind  
But it haunts her mind… _

Bella recited the lyrics in her mind. With new vigour, she scrubbed her body more severely until her skin took on a pink hue.

Deciding that she had wasted enough of her time she quickly turned the shower off. She wiped her body with the towel and dried her hair.

Then she walked a few steps and stood in front of the mirror.

What she saw was not what she expected. In front of her stood a girl she didn't know. Her eyes were blank, lifeless. Her body was so thin. She could see her ribs and hip bones clearly. They stretched against her thin skin, as if they could break the barrier any time and just protrude.

Her hair was damp and in a disarray and her face was thin in a bad way. She was pale, except for the blush lessening from her cheeks. Her fingers looked like toothpicks.

But what stood out the most was the black, blue, purple and a few yellowing bruise sthat covered her body. They were everywhere. Were they what she was defined by? Was that her identity?

She didn't know anymore. She didn't know anything, anymore.

 _Every day is so wonderful.  
then suddenly its so hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get insecure.  
From the pain I'm so ashamed. _

"I am so ashamed," she whispered.

 _ **A/N: The first song, in italics, is Amy Grant's 'Ask me.' The second one is Christina Aguilera's 'Beautiful.' Please listen to both, they are wonderful songs.**_


	8. C7: Jurisprudence

_**A/N: Thank you for reviweing, following, favoriting the story. I am thinking of pulling the earlier story down, Please let me know you thoughts about that.**_

 _ **The chapter is beta-ed by Beautiful Romance Queen and preread by MetHimInMyDreams and Twifansam.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **7: JURISPRUDENCE  
Third person POV**_

 _ **A FEW WEEKS EARLIER:**_

"Claire Thomas. Welcome," Carlisle greeted Claire with a smile. Miss Claire Thomas, at the age of thirty, had brown hair and a kind face. From a very young age, she possessed abnegation, and a passion for helping others. Having a troubled childhood herself, she wanted to make it better for others like her. She had decided not to dwell on her past when she grew up, but she just couldn't let go. She saw her own face in other troubled children's faces. She could feel their sadness. And so she became a social worker.

"Hello Esme. How are you?" Claire asked. Her voice was soft, yet confident.

"I am fine."

"I…I think we should get down to business straight away," Claire simpy said.

Carlisle's face held a worried expression. It mirrored Esme's. With puzzled glances at each other, they welcomed Claire inside. As they led her in the living room, Claire observed their spacious house, the grandeur and mainly, the cleanliness. She knew that if they agreed, this would be the perfect home for her new patient.

"Please have a seat," Carlisle said grimly. He sensed the seriousness of the situation by one look at Claire's face.

"I am sure you must be wondering what is going on," she said.

Carlisle laughed humorlessly, his eyes blank. "Well, it is not often that we get a call from someone in the government."

Claire smiled at him. "It is nothing to worry about, Well, actually, it is, but that is what we are here to talk about. But first, let me thank you for agreeing to this visit. I am aware that your childrens' respective social workers come in annually to speak to your children. I am a case worker too. And I have ocme here to ask you to consider Foster parenting again," Claire explained slowly.

"I am sorry, I don't understand," Carlisle said. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Esme.

"A month earlier, 'Childhelp USA' got a call from Ellensburg. It was a fifty six year old lady, Mrs Cope, working as a teacher in a school. She reported a possible case of physical and mental abuse of a girl named Isabella Marie Swan," Claire said.

Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"Isabella was a fifteen year old student attending the school, and one of Mrs Cope's students. Mrs Cope believed that this abuse was inflicted upon her by her parents- James and Victoria Hunter. TO support her claim, she had Isabella's medical records and health certificate that was updated and stored into the school's database every year. When Isabella's doctor was confronted about this, he too, stated that it was a possible case of abuse, seeing the various scars, bruises and fractures she always received. For some years, they blamed her clumsiness for it, but then the doctor became suspicious about it.

The police looked into the matter. James and Victoria's schedules, contacts and all their financial transactions were studied. Their neighbours were questioned, along with some of Isabella's teachers. After asking lots of questions, searching for witnesses and getting many answers that supported Mrs. Cope's statement, a search warrant was filed.

James was co-operative at first but when the police saw what condition Isabella was in, James reacted."

Claire's voice had dropped to a whisper. The story had frozen everyone in the room. There was not one sound. Esme had tears running down her face while Carlisle held her to support her. he was having a hard time controlling his anger. He didn't understand how anyone could such vile things to a child. This Isabella Swan, she was merely fifteen. She had a long life ahead of her, the hopes of a beautiful future. All those was crashed by this sadistic creature.

"After the police witnessed the scene, they were going to arrest Victoria and James. But unfortunately, James had a gun."

Carlisle and Esme gasped. Claire nodded, as if to say that she was telling the truth. The Cullens finally understood the solemnity of the situation. James Hunter as a criminal, if he attempted to harm policemen.

"Victoria, his wife, fled from the scene. She is officially a wanted criminal," Claire whispered.

"I don't know what to say… or even what to feel," Esme whispered, her eyes wide and filled with horror. Carlisle drew circles on her back with his palm, trying to calm her down.

"James was arrested, for abusing his daughter, for possessing an unlicensed weapon and for injuring two policemen- who were just doing their job. He has a powerful attorney."

"But that won't help him. Even if he has the intellectual and financial strength in the form of his lawyer, we have proof and witnesses…we are telling the truth," Carlisle said. Esme agreed with him. Claire was amazed to see how involved they already were. On the other hand, Carlisle didn't realize that he had just stated that he was with Isabella.

"Yes, but he pledged Nolo Contendere," Claire stated.

"What does that mean?"

"By doing so, James said that he wasn't guilty, but at the same time, if the court, the proofs, the witnesses and the judge says otherwise, he will accept the punishment."

"Why bother? He knows he did it," Esme whispered, to no one in particular.

"He claimed that he shot the police officer in self defense, and that Isabella's wounds really are due to her clumsiness."

"So what now?" Carlise asked.

"Well, Isabella is a ward of the State till a suitable decision is made about James's case. It would have been much easier if he had just pled guilty, but now there are many complications and proceedings. Isabella could stay in a foster home, but she is not in the right mental state. She is weak, both physically and mentally.

So we approached you. And we want to know if you would consider being her foster parents for the time being."

Once again, silence surrounded them. Esme and Carlisle, both, looked to be in deep thought. Claire prayed that they would agree. Isabella needed some stability and safety in her life. She needed to be warmed and loved again. James had broken her. Claire wanted to imporve Bella's emotional state as well. She had suffered in her childhood and she saw a part of herself in Bella, the day she saw Bella in the hospital…the part that gave her the strength to move on.

"We…just need a moment alone. Excuse us," Carlisle said as he and Esme wnet in a bedroom to talk.

They didn't know what to do. On one hand, they wanted to help Isabella. But they didn't know if this was something they could do. Out of their children, Alice and Emmett had been orphans. They were adopted when they were just a year old. They didn't know that they were adopted. None of the others knew that as well. But both Carlisle and Esme's hearts ached with sadness when they thought of how any parent could abandon them. they feared that with Isabella here, the truth about Alice and Emmett would be out in the open.

Roalie was raped when she was sixteen. Her boy friend, Royce King, had stolen her virginity- stripped her off her innocence when she was drunk at a party. Esme didn't know if Rosalie would be able to handle Bella's past. What if it brought back memories? Both of them wanted to take care of Isabella but they couldn't jeopardize Rosalie's wellbeing for it.

And Edward…Esme didn't know what to think of him. Out of all of them, he was the most sad and depressed. He had lost his mother to breast cancer when he was five. She had been a kind and loving soul, but felt trapped. His father married her because of a business arrangement. He didn't pay any attention in Edward's life. Edward had felt unwanted and ignored for the first eleven years of his life, when his father died due to Hepatitis.

After that, he was adopted by the Cullens, but he always remained shy and sad. Locked away and alone, even after seeing a psychiatrist.

Esme wanted to help Isabella, but she couldn't do it at the cost of her childrens' happiness. If they were comfortable with it, then she would love to help Bella.

After a long discussion with their children regarding Bella's past, how James and Victoria were caught and then she died, what James had pled and how the Cullens fit into the equation, Carlisle and Esme made their decision.

Looking back at the assuring expressions on their childrens' faces, they knew they had made the right decision. All the teenagers knew what true suffering was, and they weren't able to fathom how Bella could survive it all if she wasn't a part of their family.

Walking towards Claire, who had an expectant look on her face, Carlisle said, "We will do it."

 _ **A/N: Please review. As usual, hopes, wishes, compliments, criticism is all welcome.**_


	9. C8: The beauty of kindness

A/N: Hello to you all after a long time. I thank my wonderful beta 'Beautful Roman Queen' and my pre readers Twifansam and MetHimInMyDreams. As you all might have noticed, I have pulled all my other stories, because the response they were getting has been dormant for quite a while. Also, there are many grammatical errors in those stories and re-editing them has been a bitch. So I realized that concentrating on this story is better than concentrating on three of four. In the long run, my other stories may be reposted, but right now, they are pulled.

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **8: THE BEAUTY OF KINDNESS  
Third person POV**_

Bella didn't want to do it but she knew she would have to meet the Cullen family some day or the other. She knew she wasn't ready. She could feel the goosebumps dotting her skin. She could hear her heart beating against her chest. She could feel a sheen of sweat formed on her temples.

But more than that, she just knew.

The nervousness was slowly eating away at the insides of her stomach. She clutched her T shirt, feeling the familiar emptiness in her stomach. She went hungry often. It was a common occurrence at her former house. When it felt like she would faint, she would sneak into the kitchen at night and steal some leftovers. Food was scarce as it is, beause all the money that came in, was spent on alcohol by James and Victoria. So Bella always felt her hunger unsatisfied. But she never complained. Because she knew that there were other children in the world, who were more unfortunate than her.

Bella slowly trudged down the stairs. She bit her lip as she took careful steps. She didn't want to go downstairs and face Esme. She would have stayed in the room forever but she had skipped breakfast and Carlisle had come upstairs to ask her about lunch. She didn't want anger them further, especially Carlisle.

Another thought entered her mind. What if she had been called downstairs so that they could punish her for not being there for breakfast? Because Bella was certain she wouldn't get two consecutive meals a day.

It was the first time she had come downstairs. She took advantage of the fact that Esme didn't know she had gotten out of the room. Upon entering the living room, Bella observed the simple yet modern furniture. It wasn't anything over the top, but suggested that the Cullens were very rich. She liked the beauty that the simplicity held.

She thought about looking at the other rooms but didn't want to invade anyone's personal space. Also, she didn't know yet, about where she was allowed or not allowed. She didn't want to get into trouble.

As she neared the kitchen she heard the family talking and laughing lightly in the adjoining dining room. She knew she would spoil the scene if she entered, so she chose to go to the kitchen.

Carlisle and Esme stopped talking when they saw Bella enter. She stood awkwardly in front of them. She expected a scolding, or a possible slap. She braced herself for the pain and humiliation. But instead, she was faced with two sets of worried eyes. She bit her lip.

She was afraid of the couple in front of her. But more than that, it was the fear of the unknown- of what they could, and would do to her. And from the unfamiliar expression on their faces, she couldn't even guess.

"Isabella," Carlisle called. Bella flinched. "You have to eat," he said. Bella didn't react, not knowing how to answer. Instead, she silently stared at the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle continued, "Starvation isn't good for your health."

A part of her mind said that this was a trap set by them to punish her- that they would scold her later for her greediness. That part won over and Bella stared at Carlisle with disbelief stared on her face.

"Isabella, I know you don't believe us," Esme said, taking a cautious step forward. "But when it comes to your wellbeing, we want what is best for you. And so, we have decided to make it a _rule_ , for you to eat three proper meals every day.

"I would like to do a proper check up and form a suitable diet for you, but that can wait," Carlisle said. "Are you fine with this arrangement, Isabella? I promise you that no one will trouble you here. We all want you to be comfortable over here, but we can't let you ignore your health, or jeopardize your hunger in fear of facing everyone," Carlisle said. Bella was amazed to realize that he had understood her well. "And so, we have to set this rule. I hope you will follow it." his voice reflected his profession. At that moment he looked an epitome of a worried doctor.

Bella was astonished. She didn't know what to say. But maybe they really wanted her to eat properly, now that they had made it a rule. Bella also knew that she would be able to do her chores more efficiently if she was healthy. She realized that Esme must have given some thought to this.

She couldn't deny it now. Breaking a rule was something she had learnt not to do at a young age. Maybe that is why she never had that rebellious spirit that children of her age often developed.

Or maybe, it was always there, hiding in the shadows of her heart, curbed by the monsters in her life.

"Okay," she whispered. "I will eat three times a day," she promised. She looked into their eyes to confirm her assurance. Esme and Carlisle sighed with relief.

"I need to go down to the hospital. I will be back by eight," Carlisle said and kissed Esme on her forehead. They gazed into each other's eyes tenderly. Bella ducked her head to hide her blush at the intimate moment. What James and Victoria had was heated lust for each other. Bella didn't know what to make of the expression on Carlise's and Esme's faces. She didn't want to interrupt, so she started to leave.

"Wait honey," Esme said. Bella stopped retreating. Slowly, she looked up at Esme with questioning eyes. Esme handed Bella a bowl of the delicious beef soup she had made. It was hot and aromatic and made Bella's stomach grumble. She didn't know what to make of this kind gesture. Did Esme expect her to work, after eating the soup? Did she expect Bella to do something in return for letting her eat?

But then a small part of her said that Esme and Carlisle had really meant what they had talked about.

"Do you want to sit here, or in the dining room with the rest of the children?" Esme asked. Bella stopped eating. She thought for a while. After a few seconds passed, she decided it was safe to choose to sit in the kitchen.

"Can I sit here," she questioned.

"Of course," Esme said, a smile on her face. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"No," Bella said softly, looking at the floor as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. When she knew Esme wasn't seeing her, Bella closed her eyes and inhaled the soup. She felt herself smile internally. She always did this when she got food. She would take the smell in, and would remember it again and again when she starved later on.

But today, it was different. Today, she didn't smell stale bread whose odor disgusted her. Today she smelt something delicious and which promised to not starve her. She knew it was a good meal and she smiled in appreciation, unknowingly making Esme cry with happiness.

She smelt nostalgia and comfort in the soup. And she smelt Esme's kindness, even though she was afraid of Esme. It was genuine. And over the years, she had learnt to appreciate genuine kindness. So she appreciated it, eventhough she knew she didn't deserve it.

Her day was already beautiful, because kindness had touched it.

A/N: I am extremely sorry for the delay, but things will be going at a shorter pace. Still, I promise to try my best to update weekly. Once my vacation starts, the updates will be more frequent. I aim on finishing Blossom in this year, so I am not going to draw it out for years together. To all the readers who are upset due to my not updating the story, I apologize.

 _ **As always, questions, wishes, reviews, suggestions, criticism is all welcome.**_


	10. C9: Gut-wrenching pain

**_A/N: A follower asked me why Bella is suddenly feeling very happy and calm, because in the last chapter I mentioned that her day was beautiful. This is because I want Bella's life to be rollercoaster journey. She has ups and downs. The first 'down' she experienced was that she was ahsamed of herself. The 'up' she had was when she had a beautiful day. Stay tuned to know what happens next._**

 _ **I thank my beta Beautiful Romance Queen and pre-readers Twifansam and MetHimInHerDreams.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 _._

 _ **9: GUT-WRENCHING PAIN  
Third Person POV**_

 _"Isabella! You lazy cow! Where are you? Get down here right now," Victoria screeched. Her voice rang through the walls. It reached Bella's ears and made her blood run cold. The door to her room was locked. Not from the inside but from outside. So Victoria knew that Bella wouldn't be able to come downstairs on her own- not without someone unlocking the door. This was just one of her ways to get Bella into trouble. She liked to beat her and call her names._

 _Minutes later Bella heard her heels clicking against the wooden floor. She started shaking more and more. A bead of sweat ran down her temple. It mixed with her tears. A sob escaped her mouth before she could hold it in. She clamped her hand on her mouth tightly._

 _When Victoria reached her room, Bella heard her muttering to herself angrily. Then she heard the click of the lock and her door opened._

 _Bella stayed quiet and curled up in the corner of her room. A chair sheltered her from Victoria's rage and hatred. But as she heard Victoria inching closer, Victoria knocked the chair out of its way and stood in front of her. Her tall figure towered over Bella. The sun rays from the window illuminated her enraged face, making her look even more sinister and frightening._

 _"_ _Get up you bitch," she snarled in her high pitched voice. But Bella couldn't find it in her to follow. Her body was paralysed with fear. Her heart was beating loudly and she was panting. She was weak and hungry and dirty. She leaned into the wall, wishing the bricks would just eat her up- that would be better than facing Victoria. Alas, she wasn't so lucky._

 _Victoria grabbed her bare arm, digging her nails into her skin. Bella screamed, at which Victoria chuckled wickedly. Looking at her arm with tears in her eyes, Bella realized that it was bleeding. She could see four distinct marks where she had dug her nails. She pulled me up harshly by the injured arm and her skin tore more. Bella screamed loudly, trying to remove Victoria's hand from her arm. But Victoria just slapped her._

 _"_ _You bitch! You are so lazy, aren't you? Dozing off in that royal room of yours!" she said sarcastically. She dug her nails deeper and the scent of the blood made Bella sick and dizzy._

 _An ear-splitting scream woke Carlisle up. He gently shook Esme and they both rushed to Bella's room. More screams followed as they opened the door to her room, only to find her curled up on the floor beside her bed. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were filled with terror._

Rose, Emmett and Edward had joined the two outside her room with worry on their faces. "Go to sleep. She will be overwhelmed and even more terrified if she sees us all together," Esme whispered to them. They protested a bit, insisting on staying there to offer some help if needed but finally agreed.

Carlisle and Esme turned their attention to a shrieking, terrified Bella. She was clawing at her hair, her hands and legs shaking.

Bella felt someone pry her hands from her hair. She screeched even more when she felt a pair of cool hands on her hot, sweaty forehead. She tried to back away but ended up bumping her back on the wall. Her means of escape were none.

She knew she was in James's house. She knew that her day with the Cullens was nothing but a dream. It seemed far away. And now James had come back. But today, she just couldn't stop herself from shrieking. She couldn't hold her screams in. Usually it was easy for her to bear the pain silently except for a few whimpers, but today she couldn't.

Had she gotten so used to the luxuries in the Cullen's home, in her dream, that she had forgotten what the pain was like?

"Bella," a soft voice called. It sounded like an angel's voice. A saviour. Bella wondered how an angel had come here. Bella wanted to warn the angel to run away. She didn't want them to be subjected to James's torture. But she couldn't find it in herself to talk. Her voice seemed to have vanished. She couldn't find it.

Her screams had died down but she was shaking. She clutched her hair and pushed away the carpet underneath her with her legs.

She felt someone gently stroking her hair. And even with blurry vision, and her mind in a haze, she knew it wasn't James. It couldn't be him. Even when he pretended to show kindness, his gentle strokes seemed forced and scary- like when sometimes, silence scares us more than shouts.

Slowly, she was brought back into the present by the continuous caresses to her hair. Her vision became clearer as she wiped away the thin membrane of tears that threatened to flow. And in front of her, she saw Esme's worried face.

Bella didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared. Esme was just millimetres away from invading Bella's personal space. But on realizing that it was her who was stroking her hair and whispering calm, soothing words, Bella felt a strange sense of comfort envelop her. She revelled in the warmth of Esme's presence.

Esme reminded Bella of her mother.

And that made her even more nervous. Now that she had realized that she was, in fact, with the Cullens, she began to think. Was the wall that she had carefully constructed around her heart, crumbling slowly?

But in the moment, she found it hard to care. Esme's feathery hands seemed to lull her to sleep. But she fought to stay awake. In all this, her subconscious was aware of Carlisle standing behind Esme. And so she stubbornly pushed away the sleep that threatened to overcome her.

"Isabella, are you alright now?" Esme asked her.

Bella ducked her head and nodded, proud that she had not shed one tear. She clutched her T shirt tightly as she tried to stand up. Carlisle rushed to help her, despite her batting away his hands.

Esme placed her arm around Bella's shoulder and led her to rest on the bed. She shared a silent glance with Carlisle. He nodded and left them alone.

"What happened honey?" Esme asked Bella. Bella looked at her once, acknowledging her question before staring ahead of her blankly. "Isabella? Can you please try to tell me what happened, sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare," Bella whispered, hugging herself. She drew her knees closer to her chest and curled up into a ball, trying to disappear from the rest of the world around her.

"It will all be okay," Esme assured her. But Bella knew that she was lying. It would never be okay. These nightmares would never go, because in reality, they weren't nightmares.

They were her memories.

Bella was interrupted from staring at the wall, by the opening of the door. Carlisle had returned, carrying a tray with a glass of water and some tea for Bella.

"Here Bella, drink it all, you will feel better. Calmer," Carlisle told her, handing her the cup of tea. Bella looked at it suspiciously before taking it with shaking hands. She took gradual sips of the delicious, warm tea until she had downed all of it.

She certainly felt a lot better. The tea had calmed her racing heart.

But the more she thought of her nightmare, the more she realized that the relief she felt was physical and not emotional. In the deep recesses of her heart, she still felt the terror loiter around, troubling her.

Esme rubbed her arm gently as she willed Bella to go to sleep. Bella slowly rested her head against the fluffy pillows and then closed her eyes.

She didn't feel like sleeping just yet, because the memories would resurface. But she rested her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face.

As Esme got to get up and leave Bella, she placed the blanket on the fragile girl's body. "It will be okay, honey. Just hold on. That was just a nightmare. It will go away. The fear will go away. It will be alright," Esme said, turning to leave.

But when she reached the threshold, a soft yet determined voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Esme," Bella said, taking a deep breath. "That wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. I have lived it. I am not safe even now. Before, the memories were what I lived in the day. But now they are what I live at night. And that is even more frightening, because that is when my body has shut down and I cannot do anything to get rid of them. That is even worse.

Esme, you don't know pain until you are staring at yourself in the mirror, with tears streaming down your face and you are begging yourself to just hold on and be strong.

 _That_ is pain."

 _ **A/N: How was it? Please review. I thank all of you for the amazing response the story is getting, even though updating is slow. Thank you for bearing with me and lil' ol' tardiness.**_


	11. C10: Threshold to the past

_**A/N: I am back with the next chapter. Please review or follow me. I have reached 170 reviews and would like to go upto 200 soon. I know that 170 is not a lot, to cheer, but considering the number of chapters I have up here, it is a good amount of reviews- almost 17 per chapter.**_

 _ **I thank my beta Beautiful Romance Queen and my pre readers Twifansam and methiminmydreams for their wonderful jobs.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

.

 _ **10: THRESHOLD TO THE PAST  
Third Person POV**_

Bella's nightmare had taken its toll on everyone. Rosalie became more distant, probably getting troubled by her own terrifying memories. Emmett became desperate trying to make her happy.

Alice's fragile heart couldn't handle Bella's screams. She spent the day watching over Bella as the latter slept after her nightmare. But Alice could see the pain on her face.

It was ironic how the one place that could give Bella a sense of sublimation troubled her the most. Alice could see it. But at least, she knew that there were people in the world who cared about her new sister- like Edward who had peaked in twicet o ask how Bella was doing, or her parents who had helped calm her down.

Bella had slept through the morning and Alice had sat by her side, reading a book. That was how Bella found her when the rays of the sun woke her up. Her eyes widened with fear upon seeing the unfamiliar face so close to her. She clutched the blanket close to her body and looked at Alice with wide eys. Alice backed away, holding her hands in front of her as if she was dealing with a frightened, skittish animal. In a way, she was, except Bella was a human.

"Wh- Who are y-you?" Bella asked. Her voice was low due to fear.

"It is okay," Alice attempted to soothe her. _No its not,_ Bella thought. _It never is._ But Bella didn't voice it out loud. She knew that wouldn't end well for her. "I am Alice Cullen," Alice introduced. "Your new sister."

Bella nodded uncomfortably. She bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from crying. She had been able to hold in her tears for so many years. She didn't want to let go now. She could feel Alice's eyes on her and hugged herself protectively.

"M-May I… May I sit here?" Alice asked, pointing to the armchair. "I was, before you woke up."

Bella nodded again. Alice slowly took her former place, now relaxed that Bella had responded. Even though she hadn't spoken anything, her silence spoke volumes. Alice knew Bella was uncomfortable and afraid of her presence.

Bella slowly looked at Alice. She checked her posture, her look and her attire. Alice seemed harmless, but then again, so did Victoria, on first glance. But where Victoria had an 'in-your-face' beauty, Alice's was more subtle. Her pale complexion and small physique made her look…Brittle.

Alice slowly inched her hands forward and held Bella's. Bella stared at Alice's manicured nails with alarm and shock on her face.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted to get to know you," Alice said. Bella didn't speak, but she acknowledged what Alice said with a curious glance at her. "Seems like you aren't going to speak," Alice murmured to herself. A small smile stretched on her face. Bella thought she looked pretty.

"I am seventeen. How old are you?" Alice asked.

"Fifteen. I will turn sixteen in September," Bella whispered with aquiescence. She was surprised that she had mustered the courage to respond. Upon seeing Alice, she knew she had done the right thing because Alice seemed to be happy. It was strange, because Bella wasn't used to it, but felt good.

"That's good," Alice said. She couldn't find anything else to fill the silence.

"H-How long did I sleep?" Bella asked.

"You slept through the day. It is almost eleven," Alice said.

Bella looked at her with alarm. "I am sorry," she whispered and ducked her head. She seemed to shrink back into her own self.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For sleeping for so long. I… It won't happen again," Bella replied softly.

Alice laughed. It was a pleasant sound. "It will, and it is okay."

"No it won't," Bella said promisingly.

"Yes it will. It does to everybody, Isabella. Everybody wishes to sleep in sometimes. And that is perfectly fine. No one will punish you or scold you, or even get angry if you do that," Alice explained to Bella.

"They won't? What about Carlisle, or Esme?"

"Isabella, they will understand. Don't worry. They will just be worried if you miss mealtimes or sleep for hours together," Alice said in a soothing voice. "Here, you will realize that no one will scold you if you sleep more, or eat more, or even talk more, for that matter."

Bella ducked her head. She was finding it all so confusing. She didn't know how to respond or react. She had so many questions swarming in her head and yet, she couldn't think of even one to ask. It was strange, how her questions filled her mind just to the rim- not more, not less. What she didn't realize was that they wouldn't spill over until she gave her mind a push.

She just stared at the comforter on her lap, and traced the blue flowers on it. Beside her, Alice sat and looked at Bella, wondering what to say. Alice didn't like how they had to be guarded and reserved around Bella. But she understood that it was for Bella's benefit- sudden actions or loud sounds would only scare her more. But Alice couldn't wait to let out her curbed spirit and truly enjoy with Bella.

"Umm…Do you…Are you hungry?" Alice asked Bella hesitantly. Bella didn't know how to answer. But her grumbling stomach made it easier. Now she just had to face the consequences. But even afraid, Bella couldn't hide the blush of embarassment that stretched across her face.

Alice chuckled and Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "It is okay to be hungry Bella. No one deserves to starve," Alice said. _Unless it is James,_ thought Bella. She didn't know where this internal confidence had come from. Before, she didn't dare to curse James even in her mind. And now she was wishing that he would suffer.

"I will bring you something to eat," Alice said and moved to get up. Bella tried to stop her but Alice didn't.

Bella wasn't used to someone doing something for her. But it felt good and warm. She didn't know how long it would last, but she decided to enjoy it while it did. So when Alice came back with a plate of mashed potatoes and some chicken, Bella gave her a slight smile.

Alice placed the plate in front of Bella and kept a glass of water on the bedside table. "Eat up," she said. Bella slowly dug in, closing her eyes as she devoured the food. She had been hesitant at first, but then remembered Esme's rule of eating thrice a day.

When she was almost done, she looked up to see a blond girl standing near the doorframe. She looked beautiful and kind. Slowly, she strode inside the room, standing near the foot of the bed. Bella looked at her with wonder, because she hadn't ever seen such a beautiful woman- and one who looked to have a good soul.

"Isabella, this is Rosalie," Alice said. Rosalie waved at Bella and mouthed a 'hi.' She slowly sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Bella.

What she said next, shocked Bella.

"Bella, I am sorry for what you have been through. No one deserves that. And it is not my place to say that I understand your pain because no one can unless they have lived through it.

I completely get why you are overwhelmed, what with there being more than one or two strangers around you now. But, seeing that we know a little bit about your past, I feel that it is only fair that you know about us as well. What has happened to the others in the Cullen family, or how happy or sad their past was is not my story to tell. But I feel that I should tell you a bit about my past.

We all want you to be comfortable. Even if you don't believe it, you are a part of the family and I feel that you would be more comfortable if you know about us."

 _ **A/N: According to me, this is a good enough place to leave you all hanging. (Yes I am in the mood of being cruel.) For those of you who had read 'Blossom' earlier, you would probably be able to guess what is going to happen next. But don't worry, the next chapter is going to be up soon.**_


	12. C11: Star

_**A/N: 200 reviews! I am over the moon, on cloud nine and in seventh heaven….lol. I don't know how else to express it. thank you for bearing with me and for all your encouragin reviews. 'TwixyVamp', a new follower, made my day with her sweet reviews. Was she the only one to realise that Bella hasn't cried even once yet?**_

 _ **To answer her question, I am afraid that there will be no poems at least in the next three of four chapters. But as the story progresses, I plan to show Bella's transition- her improvement- through even her poems; they will become happier with each chapter. Right now though, I have none written.**_

 _ **I thank my beta Beautiful Romance Queen and my pre-readers MetHimInMyDreams and Twifansam.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _11: STAR_**  
 ** _Third Person POV_**

"It is upto you though, Isabella. If you don't want to hear my story, I am okay with that. Because it is a sad one," Rosalie whispered, her hands toying with the hem of her dress. Bella sensed that Rosalie was seldom so vulnerable to her past. She could see how Rosalie seemed to get less confident as the seconds flew away. When she had entered, Rosalie was a woman who could be defined by her beauty and confidence. But now, Bella knew Rosalie had suffered as well.

Bella heard Rosalie take a deep breath before she started talking. "My parents divorced when I was four. I was placed in my mother's custody. She did a wonderful job raising me. I would meet my father every weekend.

My parents loved me a lot and it was for my sake that they decided to get divorced. I know it sounds weird but they were two people who just couldn't live together and their fights were taking a toll on me. Why my parents were screamed at each other every time, was something I couldn't comprehend. So they separated. My father was a cop, like yours and died just days before my seventh birthday.

When I was ten, my mother confessed that she had been infected with cancer and had merely days to live. That was a very hard time for me.

I was a wreck on the day of her funeral. Carlisle and Esme were my godparents, and when mom first found out she had cancer, she had made a will which stated that the Cullens would adopt me, if anything happened to her.

The first two years without my parents were difficult. Esme tried her best to help me with the pain, but it hurt. It hurt here," she said, pointing to her heart. Bella noticed the first sign of tears in Rosalie's sad, blue eyes. She sounded… empty.

"For Esme, everything was easy. She got married to a well off man who loved her a lot- and still does- and that is why, however generous and caring she might be, she can't understand what I have been through. And I was all alone at that time. I envied her and her beautiful happy life. I envied how carefree she was. I even envied the girls at my school, especially on parent teacher meetings and school talent shows when I would see their parents kissing them and telling them how proud they were of them.

I didn't have any one who knew what I had been through.

But there was one person whom I instantly clicked with- Emmett. I don't know if that was because of his comforting embrace, or his cheerful attitude. He helped me and most of the times, my cause of vulnerability is fear that I would lose him."

Her past was better than Bella's, but awful in its own way. She had never felt as if she belonged, even when she had her own identity. She didn't have the joy that she saw in other children's eyes, when it was so close to her. In many ways, she was like a caged bird, which could see its freedom, but couldn't get it.

As if that was not bad enough, what she said next shocked Bella.

"And…when I was sixteen, I was raped…at a party, which left me pregnant. I had an abortion that year and not even Emmett's warm arms could save me. Those moments make me wake up with a sweaty forehead and a thudding heart even today."

As Rosalie's voice dwindled down to a whisper, Bella's heart froze. She felt sad for Rosalie. For the first time in her life, she realized that she was not the only one in this house, who was haunted by a dark and troubled past.

"E- Emmett found me," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, it is okay if you don't…" Bella rushed to stop her from talking, but Rosalie was calm and determined.

"No Isabella. I…I was so hurt and scared after what happened. I couldn't find it in myself to trust anyone except Emmett and Esme. I flinched at every touch, jumped at every sound, screamed each night and…and I was…I was s-so scared…"

She held her hand in her hands, crying loudly. Her shoulders were shaking, and her face red and blotchy. Bella couldn't believe what had happened. First, Rosalie thought her worthy enough of sharing her past with, and now that Bella knew what it was, she didn't understand how someone could do something so cruel to Rosalie. A woman's virginity was a very precious thing. Losing it without her will was scary; no, it was terrifying and wrong.

Though Bella didn't trust the Cullens, she inched closer to Rosalie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was relieved when Rosalie didn't seem to mind. Rosalie gave her a sad smile.

"I am so sorry that happened to you. H-How did you…cope?" Bella whispered, staring off into space.

For a second, Bella ignored her own fears and concentrated on Rosalie's. Instead of worrying about her own monsters, she worried about Rosalie's.

And she realized that Rosalie was strong enough to overcome her fears and tell her own story. Rosalie leaned into Bella's hand and the roles were reversed. Bella was now the protector. And for once in her life, she didn't feel scared.

"Emmett came to the party. The family was worried as I had not returned. He found me…I…I was writhing in pain, drenched in sweat and ashamed of myself. I was just lying there wishing that someone would come and kill me. I wanted my life to end. As it is, there was nothing but sadness in it.

But Emmett found me. And he saved me. He took me home and I showered and wore warm clothes. Then he held me the entire night as I cried my heart out. He never once moved from his place. He never even asked what happened.

He said that he would not ask me what happened, though he knew. He said that I could tell him when I was ready… _if_ I was ready. Everyone in the family was beyond furious after learning what had happened. Jasper was ready to go and kill those people. But he knew that he couldn't do it."

"Rosalie, what happened to… _them?_ _" Bella asked, her eyes wide with horror._

Rosalie looked at Bella. Her eyes shone with tears. "They got the punishment they deserved." That was all she said. Bella didn't ask anything else, sensing that it would make Rosalie uncomfortable.

"I took a break from school that year. I couldn't stand being near crowds. Some months in the safety of my own home helped me a little. But then again, some scars run so deep that not even the cosiness of your own home can't heal you.

Emmett finally convinced me to see a psychiatrist. It really helped me, you know. I was a bit reserved and hesitant to speak to her but slowly, I started opening up. I completed the treatment and am normal now. But really, I never thought I could recover. But I did. I have recovered and I am proud of who I am. I don't regret what happened, because I know I cannot change it. That was the lesson I received.

I have stopped envying people who have parents. Because I have realized that even I do- Carlisle and Esme are the best parents I could hope for, after what happened. I have learnt to overcome my fears, and so should you. It will take some time but once you have detached yourself from your fears, you will feel like a huge burden has been lifted from your shoulders.

The important thing is not to be bitter over life's disappointment. Learn to let go of the past. And recognize that every day won't be sunny, and when you find yourself lost in the darkness and despair, remember it's only in the black of the night that you see the stars. And those stars will lead you back home," she finished.

Bella looked at her with a smile on her face. And that was when she realized that Rosalie trusted her enough to share her story with Bella. And Bella felt proud.

Yes, her life was as black as the night… but Rosalie was her star.

 _ **A/N: I am extremely happy with the response my story is getting and I hope it will continue. Please review. The quote from 'The important thing….you back home' is from One Tree Hill.**_


	13. C12: Shedding Tears

_**A/N: I am really sorry for the delay. What can I say- school has been a bitch. I am trying to find a silver lininig but am failing. Anyway, this is the next chapter. I have really taken time to read over the story again, and am also going to start replying to my reviewers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 **.**

 _ **12: SHEDDING TEARS  
Third Person POV**_

As the days went by, summer started coming closer. Bella's progress was hindered by her fear and her nightmares. Each day, the same routine followed. Esme and Carlisle would be woken up to a screaming Bella. Calming her down would take at least half an hour. Sometimes, Esme found herself helpless. Sometimes she wanted to break down and cry. But she knew that she needed to be strong for Bella. Otherwise Bella would always be troubled and shy.

Carlisle did his best to convince Bella into checking her in the hospital, but Bella stubbornly turned him down everytime. She knew that this wouldn't last long, because someday or another, Carlisle would get tired of her no's and force her.

Meanwhile, she followed the rule of eating three times a day, or more. By now she was sure that no one would punish her for eating, atleast. She had gained some weight and looked refreshed but Carlisle always said she had a long way to go, if she wanted to be physically healthy.

Bella's body was slowly adapting to the change in lifestyle, but her mind wasn't. She found herself constantly looking behind her shoulder, making sure no one was going to harm her. She dreamt of James's beatings and Victoria's verbal abuse. She always felt guilty when she found Esme and Carlisle late at night in her room, comforting her. She was at crossroads when Esme touched her soothingly- should she be scared, or comforted?

All this felt like one big mess. Sometimes she found herself wondering what she would be doing if her former 'parents' had not gotten caught. She would go back to that dark place in her heart where she kept her secrets hidden. She would wrap her arms around her and bite her lip. She would sometimes give a sudden shudder upon remembering her past.

Her chest would hurt and she would need to take deep breaths to stop from herself from crying. Those breaths of hers would fill the silence and will her to drive away her negative thoughts. For a moment she would feel good and her mind would be occupied by other things. But then they would return. _He_ would return.

.

 _You ungrateful bitch. What will I do with you? You thought you would get rid of me? Well I am back._ His voice filled the walls of her head. It had so much power that the walls threatened to break. Bella's head would surely explode.

But today, she had been strong. Yes, she had had a nightmare, but it wasn't as severe as the others. Things were changing. She hadn't screamed today. The fear had been bearable.

But in the darkness of her room, in the silence of the night, listening to her own labored breaths, she realized she had no one to turn to. No shoulder to rest her head on. Not an Esme to look forward to and not a Carlisle to be nervous of. Ironically, she longed for their presence. Esme's voice would clad a blanket of warmth over her and Carlisle's almost rhythmic murmuring would loll her to sleep.

But today she was alone. It hit her suddenly. She was left to her thoughts, because she hadn't screamed. Sadness shrouded her mind and she became more afraid as the seconds passed by.

But then she saw her diary peeking out from under her pillow. Her beautiful, trustworthy diary, filled with her story. She had not had the courage to open it yet, and fill it with inked memories, but now, she felt safe enough to do it. Slowly, she reached out and switched on the bedside lamp. Her eyes adjusted to the light after a second and then she gingerly took out her diary from its hiding place.

Bella skimmed through the pages. She would have to buy a new diary soon, she realized. But how was she going to, without anyone knowing?

She found herself reading her latest poem. She had written it on the 20th of May- the day she came to live with the Cullens. Exactly a month had passed since then.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment, deep in thought, before she retrieved a pen from the study table. She opened the lid and closed it again, willing the poetry to come to her mind. And it did.

 _He watches me from the shadow,_

 _His presence lingering in the background._

 _His grin glints in the darkness_

 _With memories that wickedly glow…_

 _Memories that glow… and taunt and mock and torture me,_

 _Smothering me, not letting me go free._

 _Oh, how I ache, when he pierces me with his gaze._

 _Clawing at my heart, I feel like I am in a maze._

 _Lost in time, left to pick up_

 _The shattered pieces of my soul._

 _The shattered pieces of my soul._

The last word was underlined by a blue blot, where Bella had pressed the pen for a long second. She sighed as she read the poem again, realizing that for each line, se had a different memory which came to her mind. It hurt her. Those memories made her vulnerable. The nightmares made her frightened. But it was the thought of the Cullens showing her their true face that made her break.

She had become used to their facades. She wanted those to stay. But she knew she didn't have that power to make them.

Bella gazed out the window, looking at the silent world below her. For a fleeting second, she thought of running away. Of relieving herself of this stress. But she knew that if the Cullens found her, there would be hell to pay. So she slowly lowered herself onto the bed and pushed her face into the pillow. It was after some seconds that she realized that the pillow had suddenly become wet. There was a noticeable dark spot where she had rested her head. She looked at it in wonder, and then touched her cheeks. She felt the same wetness there.

The realization hit her like a speeding truck. She had done the one thing that, by not doing for so long, had kept her strong.

She had shed tears. She had let her sadness flow. She had let her walls down. _She had cried._

A/N: Please review. Criticism, questions, compliments are all welcome. Please text me if needed. I apologize my followers for making them wait, as well as all the guests on the site who read my story and review regularly.


	14. C13: Beautiful, No Matter what they Say

_**PLEASE READ THE NOTE. IT IS IMPORTANT, REGARDING WHERE THE STORY IS GOING.**_

 _ **A/N: Blossom has reached 300 reviews. Some readers made my day with their awesome reviews. Thank you so much for you support. I hope to keep seeing more and more reviews with each chapter. From this chapter onwards, I am going to speed up things a bit. Instead of showing her daily progress, I am going to show her weakly. Of course, there are some events that need a whole chapter. But there will be E/B scenes now. I don't want this story to be any sadder than it already is. Bella is not going to have any physical problem due to her abuse, except less weight or low blood pressure. I want this story to be one which makes people smile. And I don't think I can achieve hat if Bella suffers even more than she already has. Of course, I am not saying that there wont be tears or sadness or an more nightmares. But I hope you all understand what I am saying, and I would like to hear your view about this.**_

 _ **This chapter is beta-ed by Beautiful Romance Queen and preread by MetHimInMyDreams and Twifansam. I sincerely apologize to all three of them, for not mentioning them in the earlier chapter. I was very eager and impatient to update and forgot to look over my chapter one last time before I posted.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13: BEAUTIFUL, IN EVERY SINGLE WAY  
Third Person POV**_

Broken. She felt broken. The bruises on her body were fading, but what about her memories and nightmares? They were indelible. They made marks on her heart that could never be removed.

She had felt herself become stronger with each passing day. But yesterday she had cried. And today she could see that from her swollen eyes and red cheeks. They were reminders that she had let her guard down, and that she had failed to be strong.

Feeling dissapointed in herself, she slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to get a glass of water. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of chilled water, along with a banana that she found in the fruit tray. She sat at the kitchen counter, eating it, while tracing the bottle's rim with her finger.

Suddenly, the light in the kitchen was switched on. She gasped and looked behind her, the bottle falling off the counter.

Brown eyes met green. Her swollen eyes didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He slowly walked towards her, carefully, upon seeing her clutch her sweater tightly in her fists. Her knuckles were white, and her eyes wide with fear.

She ducked her head, to not let him know that she had been cying. But she knew that he knew. She knew that he knew she had finally broken down to pieces. She saw his slipper-clad feet coming closer to the counter. He stopped near her.

"What are you doing her, Isabella?" he asked her. She felt good upon hearing his silky, warm voice. If not his calm smile, then his voice somehow encouraged her to come out of her shell, and to not be afraid.

"I…I was… hungry. And thirsty," she managed to say whisper. He hummed in acknowledgement.

"Even I was. I love to have a midnight snack. Chocolate at night sounds very cheerful. And tastes awesome as well," he said, and then chuckled to himself. "I sound like a girl," he mumbled.

She giggled then, but straightened her face when she realized that she wasn't meant to lsiten. Sensing her returning fear, he comforted her, telling her it was okay to laugh.

"Why were you crying?" he asked her suddenly. She was surprised at the question, though she knew it would be asked some time or the other. She dreaded the time,and now that it had come, she didn't know what to say.

"I-I….ummm…" she couldn't answer. Tears welled up in her eyes again, and this time, she didn't hold them back. Edward was at crossroads when he saw her start to cry. He didn't know whether comforting her would help her or frighten her. So he held out a hand to her and touched her shoulder slowly.

"I am so ashamed," she said, her head in her hands. The half-eaten banana and fallen bottle lay forgotten.

"Hey," he trailed, not knowing what to do. He gave her a hesitant, one-armed hug. She stiffened in his arms and pushed him away. But then she inched closer to him and let him hold her again. She didn't realize that she had needed this. But once she was in his arms, she revelled in his warmth. He smelt of wood and spice, and mint. It was good. Refreshing.

He let go of her and then stepped back to sit. The scraping of the chair filled the silence surrounding them. It was a welcome noise. She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

He didn't know what to say and neither did she. They just stared at the floor, comfortably silent.

" _Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed," _Bella whispered to herself, forgetting that Edward was there.

But the reality was, that he _was_ there. And he heard everything she said. Her song, and the insecurity, the low self-esteem laced in her voice. And that was when he realized that she was just like him. She believed she didn't deserve things or that people would get angry if she cried. She was ashamed of her past.

In her eyes, behind the thin membrane of tears, he saw silhouettes of himself lingering. He saw his past in her eyes. And he realized that no one except Bella would probably understand how much pain he had gone through as well.

He didn't know how to survive, but he realized that he could stop Bella from going into that state as well. He realized that he could give her the direction she needed, and stop her from reaching a point where all she would see was darkness. He knew he could help her. And he wanted to. Because he knew that maybe, by fixing her, he could fix his own broken heart.

And so, taking her fragile, soft hands in his, he called her name. When she finally looked up, he held her chin gently, locking her gaze on his green orbs.

"I know," he whispered. "I know what that feels like. Because two years earlier, even I felt like that. But I got over it. I kept my past behind me, and tried to lock it away. You know something? We are a family of freaks," he said, chuckling. "Everyone has gone through something bad. And I am still learning to mend my heart.

It isn't easy, no! But that does not mean it is hard. Do you know what I do, when I find myself whispering this song? When I know that _that_ is my condition? Do you know what I do?"

"What do you do?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I sing to myself, the next part. The next few lines. And today, you really need them to comfort you, to let you know that you don't need to be ashamed from the pain and the tears. Isabella…" he stopped.

Then he took a deep breath, and sang,

 _"You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
 _Words can't bring you down...oh no…_

 _… And everywhere we go_  
 _The sun will always shine, always shine_  
 _And tomorrow we might wake on the other side."_

 _ **A/N: There, you have it. Some E/B action. Sprinkled with some hope, smiles and confidence. I hope you like it. Please review and make me happy.**_


	15. C14: Bella

**_A/N: I love all my readers! Blossom is getting such a huge response! I am very happy. I am soon going to repost 'Kidnapped for Revenge' and 'The Moment Worth Cherishing.' Hopefully I have the time. It is stressful right now, what with exams around the corner and problems at home, but after that big break I took, when I didn't update for a month, I spent time thinking about where the story is going and what will the content in my chapters be. I have taken some time to look at the story again and will keep writing. Honestly, it is hard to even write a thousand words, which is my average word limit per chapter. Please wish me luck, and I would like my followers and readers to check out those stories when they are reposted._**

 ** _I thank my beta 'Beautiful Romance Queen and my pre-readers MetHimInMyDreams and Twifansam. There was some problem in uploading this document so I had to use the copy-n-paste option. I apologize for any mistakes caused by that._**

 ** _Disclaimer: 'Twilight' is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made from this work of fiction. It is solely for the purpose of entertainment. The story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to names, incidences, personalities, locations, etc. Is purely coincidental._**

 ** _._**

 ** _14: BELLA  
Third Person POV_**

In the little time that Bella and Edward spent together in the dimly lit kitchen, Bella learnt a lot about him. Simple things, like his love for dark chocolate, his favorite piano composition, his favorite movie and book, all made her heart warm. She knew that like Rosalie, even Edward had a troubled past. But she didn't dwell upon it. She realized that even with such pain, Edward had found himself. He had learnt to live with it, embrace it, accept it and even find little things that made him happy.

She didn't know if she could do this, but she had decided to try. After all, the Cullens were doing so much for her, they deserved to see her try. When she voiced this to Edward, his face lit up. He appreciated that she had realized this and was trying.

"I know you don't believe us all yet, but Esme and Carlisle only want to see you happy. I know that you feel like you owe them something, but the only thing you owe them is a smile. They are not bad, no one is. They really want you to be happy. I know how afraid you are, and I can understand. But please, just try. I can help you," he said.

Bella looked down, playing with the hem of her sweater. "I want to get better, you know? I don't want to be disgusted with my own fear. I try very hard not to, but that fear is the same thing that wakes Carlisle and Esme up every night, forcing them to comfort me. I am nothing but a disturbance to them," Bella said, feeling ashamed and sad.

She looked down and tried to hide the tears that had returned. It seemed that now that she had cried, she couldn't stop. She felt like a pregnant woman whose emotions had gone haywire.

"Silly Isabella," Edward said, chuckling lightly. "They did all that because they care for you. They don't want you to suffer. They want you to live here in peace- happily. So they woke up every night when you had nightmares. Do you think they would've bothered if they thought you were a disturbance? They probably would have yelled at you to stop shouting. But they didn't. Doesn't that mean something?" Edward said.

"I-I…guess. But this is so different. Being cared for, or even knowing that someone cares about you…it's a foreign feeling to me. I have never experienced it before."

"I know you haven't, Isabella. I know. But just don't experience it. Feel it completely. Make that moment count. And embrace their love. Or at least try to embrace it," he said. She nodded and looked up at him. He was really handsome. Bella blushed at that thought and ducked her head.

"Tomorrow, we all have decided to spend some time together- watch a movie and eat takeout Chinese. Basically just chill. Do you want to join us? You will have fun," Edward said.

"A-All of…all of you…will be there?" Bella stuttered, suddenly afraid and nervous.

"Hey, its okay if you don't want to come. But you haven't met those guys, I mean _really_ met them, so I just thought that I could invite you to hang out with us," Edward said, his voice not so confident anymore.

"I will come," Bella said hesitantly. She looked up at him for the briefest of moments before getting up. "I…I am going to go now," she said softly, looking at him. Edward nodded at her as they parted ways.

.

Bella felt nervous. She didn't know what to wear, what to do, or how to behave at her movie date with all the teenagers in the house. She didn't trust any of them, except Rosalie, and maybe Edward. But she wanted to get better. She wanted to get to know them. Also, though she tried to deny it, she knew that she really wanted to see Edward's face.

Bella chose a pair of dark-washed jeans and a full-sleeved black T-shirt. She paired that with blue flip flops.

As she walked down the stairs, she second-guessed herself. Eventhough Edward had invited her to see a movie with him and his siblings, what if they didn't want her there? She didn't want to be the thrid wheel, or in their case, the fifth.

She took the last hesitant step, reaching the drawing room, where the TV was. She slowly peeked into the room and saw everyone gathered there, talking and laughing. The cheerful atmosphere lifted Bella's spirits a little.

The playful bickering of the siblings gave her the confidence needed to enter the room.

As she stepped inside, everyone stared at her. Emmett and Jasper, whom she hadn't met personally before, looked tall and intimidating. Without letting anyone notice, Bella stepped away from them. Alice and Rosalie had soft smiles on their faces. Bella looked at them and smiled hesitantly.

There was a recliner in one corner of the room. Bella curled up on it, drawing her knees to her chest. Being a little away from the others gave her room to relax and calm her fears. She saw Edward smiling encouragingly at her. She acknowledged it with a blush.

She was relieved to find that no one forced her to talk, or answer or choose the movie. Of course, they tried their best to include Bella in their jokes and laughter, but she wasn't afraid anymore. Just nervous and intimidated. It was the girls' chance to choose a movie, and much to the boys' dissapointment, they chose a romantic comedy- '27 Dresses.' As Edward had promised her, they had a Chinese dinner later. Bella kept her distance from everyone, her guard up, but she smiled politely and even initiated a conversation.

Though they didn't tell her, everyone was proud that she was trying. "She'll come around soon," Carlisle whispered to Esme at dinner.

"I hope so," she replied.

Bella had never experienced the joy that lay in just relaxing, watching a movie and eating Chinese. She was nervous and frightened. But she didn't show it to them. Instead, as Edward said, she embraced the moment. For the better part of the evening, she was left to her own thoughts. She liked watching the movie, spending some quality time with herself and forgetting about the nightmares.

She was exhausted when everyone called it a night. When everyone left, she was the only one there, except for Edward.

"Did you like it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did," she said.

"That's good. You see? They only want to help you and get to know you better."

"I know, Edward. But…after all that has happened, I still don't feel comfortable around strangers," Bella said.

"I hoe you get better at it. We all really want to know more about you."

"But why? Why do you want to get to know me? After J… _his_ case is sorted out, I will be gone. Why do you want to know about me?" Bella asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Because you are family," he said as he turned to go to his room. He was on the last stair when he heard Bella's soft voice call his name.

"Edward?" she said.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked.

She looked hesitant, as if debating whether or not to tell him now. "Promise me you won't tell this to anyone," she said, trying to sound threatening. He nodded at her words. She looked down, and taking a deep breath, spoke again.

"Call me Bella," she whispered.

 ** _A/N: Please let me know whether you like it or not. This cant be exactly called an E/B chapter because there were others present as well, but don't worry, they will get some alone-time. Reviews, wishes, constructive criticism is all welcome. Please let me know how the chapter was, or in general, how the story is progressing._**


End file.
